White Lover Blue Crush
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: Hakuryuu transfered to Raimon Junior High. He is very excited because that is his rival/crush's school. He had feelings for him all this time. What will happen when Hakuryuu confess to him ? KyouHaku FanFic :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna ! Are there any KyouHaku fans here ? (well I know 1, that is me _

If there are, here is a fanfic of the couple XDD

Enjoy ~

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Message **

It has been 2 years since Hakuryuu and Tsurugi saw each other. Both of them are having the same feeling for the other, worried, sad, depressed and a lot more. But that feeling went away when Hakuryuu heard that he was accepted and transferring to Raimon Junior High this Friday, which was four days away. He was totally happy and felt great about the news. The next day, he went to pack his things. He was gonna leave God Eden tomorrow after he had said goodbye to his fellow classmates and teammates. He also gave Shuu a hug and thanked him with all his heart because Shuu was the one who helped him to do the registration so that he could get into the same school as his rival or you can say "crush"… Hakuryuu had this feeling since the day after the Raimon VS Zero match. He wants to confess his feeling but he is scared that if Tsurugi knew, their friendship and "rivalry" bond will end. He is currently waiting for the best time to confess.

"Hmm… How or When should I confess… Argh… Why can't I have faint in myself !?" Hakuryuu said with a frustrated tone.

He was getting more nervous ever second. Then. He heard some knocks on the door. Hakuryuu went to open it. As expected, Gouenji and his sister, Yuuka came to pick him up one hour earlier. It was an 7 hour flight to Tokyo from God Eden. Luckily, the plane had wifi on it so they could chat, play games or do anything when they got bored. Hakuryuu was thinking of surprising Tsurugi so he didn't tell him. Instead, he messaged the captain, Matsukaze Tenma and told him that he would be transferring to Raimon Junior and gonna hoin the soccer club.

"Tenma, I'm gonna join the soccer club when I transfer to Raimon Junior tomorrow. Please don't tell anyone, not even Tsurugi about this. Just keep it to yourself until the time comes…"

"Seriously !? You're gonna transfer to our school !? That's great news ! I bet Tsurugi will be very happy when he hears the news. Yes, of course. I know that you want to give him a surprise. Well, see ya tomorrow then ! Oyasumi !"

"Thanks Tenma ! I knew you were reliable. Jaa… See ya ! Oyasumi !"

After that, Hakuryuu went to sleep. Before they knew it, they were already near Tokyo Airport and almost ready to land. Gouenji then woke Yuuka and Hakuryuu up and told them they had reached their destination. It was 10pm when they reached Tokyo. Gouenji and Yuuka then invited Hakuryuu to stay at their temporarily until they could find a house for him. Hakuryuu then happily accepted the offer. Back at their house, Gouenji gave the Raimon school uniform, shoes, the soccer club uniform, jacket and shoes to Hakuryuu. Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

How was the first chap ? I know... It's too short _ But I can't help it

Anyways... REVIEWS pls !

Jaa... The next chap will be posted either today, tomorrow or Sunday :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey minna ! Chappie 2 is up ! X33

BTW, don't care about the name I gave to the maths teacher (I couldn't think of anymore good names :p

Enjoy ~

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 2 ~ The Unbelievable Change **

The next day, it was a very refreshing and beautiful morning for Hakuryuu to start his day at his new school. Gouenji gave a him a ride to Raimon on is red motorbike. When Hakuryuu reached Raimon, he tried to avoid being "caught" or discovered before he made his appearance. He ran to the principle's office and registed himself. The principle said that the class that he would be going to is 3-B. Hakuryuu was shocked but happy because that class was Tsurugi's class. A few minutes later, a girl with short blue hair and wearing the Raimon Junior uniform came in.

"Mr. Principle, you were looking for me ?"

"Ah, yes. Ms. Sorana, this is the new student I told you about a few days ago."

"Hakuryuu !?"

"Aoi…"

"It seems that you two know each other… Great ! Mr. Hakuryuu, this is class 3-B's monitor and president, Ms Sorano Aoi. Would you kindly show him around the school Ms. Sorano ?"

"Sure. Let's go Hakuryuu…"

"Ok…"

Then, they had a long conversation while Aoi showed Hakuryuu around. Before they even released, it was time for class. Aoi quickly ran and asked Hakuryuu to follow. Aoitook Hakuryuu to the class teacher at the teacher's office and then she left him to do her task. After a few minutes of introducing and whatever they had to do, Hakuryuu and the teacher finally walked to the class.

While in the class…

"It's weird… The teacher is never this late…" said Shinsuke.

"I know the reason…" said Aoi.

"Don't tell them… Hakuryuu told me that it was a surprise…" whispered Tenma and Aoi.

"Oh… Sorry… But how did you know ?"

"He texted me yesterday…"

"No… I mean how did you know I was going to say about Hakuryuu ?"

"We childhood friends Aoi… I know you too well…"

"Sokka…"

After a few minutes…

"Here they come…"

"They ?"

Suddenly, the door opened and in came the teacher. Aoi stood up and ordered the students to stand.

"Ohaiyou gouzaimasu, sensei !" the students greeted their teacher.

"Ohaiyou… Take your seats. Tma, we have a new student… Come in please…"

When the new guy stepped inside of the class, the members of the soccer club were shocked, that's excluding Tenma and Aoi of course.

"Isn't… Isn't that Hakuryuu !?" asked Shinsuke.

"Yep…" Tenma replied.

"But… Why… What is he doing here !?" asked Tsurugi.

"Isn't it obvious ? He's the new student !" answered Aoi.

"NANI !?" the two who didn't know shouted.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke ! Nishizono Shinsuke ! Don't be so loud or you will get detention !" the teacher said.

"Hai…"

Hakuryuu then smirked a little. Then, he started to introduce himself.

"I'm Hakuryuu from God Eden Junior High. I transferred here because my father thought that the school at God Eden was too low in academic and sports. I'm glad I can join this class. I will try my best to catch up with you guys and help you guys if you need any."

Everyone clapped their hands after Hakuryuu's speech. Some of the girls also screamed loudly because they were fans of Hakuryuu but in return, they got scolded by the teacher. After all of that, they started class. Hakuryuu was to sit next to Kariya who was annoying as always. He kept asking him stupid questions such as "What's your father's name ?" or "What do you like to eat ?" He face-palmed himself many times and grumbled "Why did I have to sit next to someone as annoying as him !? Argh... Bad luck on the first day !? That's just...".

After a few hours of studying, writing and whatever they need to do in class, it was finally time of the recess bell to ring. Hakuryuu was glad that he could get a break after all "annoyment" that Kariya gave him and finally had the chance to talk to Tsurugi.

"Ano... Hakuryuu... Want to join us ?" asked Shinsuke.

"Sure... What are you all going ?"

"We are going to the canteen to buy some food and drinks then to the soccer club as usual !" replied the boy happily.

"Ok then. Let's go."

The gang then walked to the canteen and lined up to buy food and drinks. After all that shopping, they walked to the soccer club while enjoying what they had bought. Not long after, they reached the soccer club. When they stepped in, they saw all the new members and some seniors chatting with each other. their chatting time stooped when Tenma shouted:

"Minna ! Listen up ! I have an announcement to make !"

"Oh ? What is it captain ?" asked a junior.

"We are having a new member today. And here his is."

"Wait... Isn't that Hakuryuu !?" shouted Shindou.

"Yep... Hakuryuu is gonna join our team."

"That's great news ! Another ace joined our team !"

"I'm glad to join this team. I hope we can cooperate well together..."

"Yeah !" shouted all the members.

Hakuryuu then walked over to Tsurugi. When he was about to open his mouth, unluckily, the school bell rang and break time was over.

"Oh shoot ! I forgot next up is maths class !"

"We can't be late for maths ! Or else.."

"Mr. Kabuto again huh ?"

"Yeah..."

"Quit chit chatting and get to class minna ! I don't want to be late or get detention one my first day of class !" Hakuryuu shouted.

Everyone agreed and ran to class with all their might. Luckily, the teacher was sick, so they didn't get detention or scolded. They were all relieved.

* * *

There ! Stay tune to the next chap and the LAST chap of The Mystery OwO

Pls guys... Don't be sad that The Mystery has come to it's end. (Gets beaten

Jaa... See ya !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna ! Gomen 4 the LATE update ;-; I was busy playing osu! =w="

Tsukiya: Pls forgive her... (Although she is pretty lazy and all)

Hikari: Fubukiya doesn't owner Inazuma Eleven nor it's characters. They all belong to Level-5.

Jaa... Enjoy ^^

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 3 ~ Conversation**

After another few hours of studying or whatever, it was finally time to go home. After the students bowed and thanked the teacher, the students shouted and jumped happily. It was a Friday so they had 2 days off.

"Yeah ! School is finally OVER !" shouted Shinsuke.

"I know right !?" agreed Tenma.

"Don't be so happy yet you guys. We still have training to do tomorrow." said Tsurugi.

"That will make it more fun and enjoyable ! Ne ? Aoi, Shinsuke…"

"En !"

"Omai e tachi…" said Hakuryuu.

"Nah… They are always like that…" said Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu nodded.

"Bye minna. I'm going home first. See ya tomorrow !" said Hakuryuu.

"Mate… Hakuryuu…" said Tsurugi.

"Nanda Tsurugi ?"

"Err…Can I go with you ?"

"Well… Sure…"

"Ok…"

Then, both of them went out leaving Aoi, Shinsuke and Tenma in the classroom. They walked and walked without saying a word to the other. After they reached the gate, Tsurugi suddenly pushed Hakuryuu against the wall and spilled out…

"Hakuryuu… Why exactly did you transfer to Raimon ?"

"Didn't I mention it in class already ? And why the hell did you have to push me!?" said the white hair boy.

"You were lying… I could see it from your eyes… And about the push, just sudden action… I do that to everyone when I wanna find out something…"

"You really should stop doing that… And I wasn't lying…"

Tsurugi then looked at him straight into the eye with a more serious and angry face. Hakuryuu turned away and blushed slightly.

"Fine… You know me too well… I transferred here because of someone…"

"You mean like someone you love ?"

"Yeah… Kind of…"

Tsurugi then loosen his grip on Hakuryuu.

"Can I know who ?"

Hakuryuu then blushed even harder. Tsurugi realised it.

"Err... Well... No..."

"Hmm ? Why not ? And are you blushing ?" he smirked.

"It's because you don't know him... And it's none of your business !"

"Oh really ?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Then, Hakuryuu pushed Tsurugi aside and ran away as fast as he could. Tsurugi was totally confused but wanted to know who was the "him" Hakuryuu was talking about. Hakuryuu just kept running and running until he reached Gouenji's house. He quickly opened the door and went in then slammed the door close. Gouenji and Yuuka who were in the living room were almost shocked to dead when they heard the slamming of the door.

"OMG ! What wrong with Hakuryuu !? Is he nuts !?" shouted Yuuka.

"He isn't usually like that... I'll go check on him kay ?"

"You better nii-san !"

Gouenji then walked towards the room he "lent" Hakurryuu. Then he knocked the door and asked permission to open it.

"W-Who is it ?"

"It's me Gouenji. Hakuryuu can I come in ?"

"O-Ok..."

"Hakuryuu... You sound like you have some problems..."

"Well... Kind of... Yeah..."

"Wanna discuss about it ? If you don't want to, I understand."

"Emm... Y-Yes..."

"So... What the problem ?"

"Well... How can I put this... You know the reason why I transferred here right ?"

"Well... No actually..."

Hakuryuu then facepalmed himself and said, "Fine... I'll tell you..."

"The reason is because I have a crush on someone at Raimon so I transferred here. Actually, I did the registration many times but they all failed. So I asked Shuu to help me and he succeeded in debating with the education department. That's how I got into Raimon Junior."

"Wow... Wait, who is this crush of yours ? If you don't wanna say his name, you can just describe him."

"O-Ok... Wait ! How the hell did you know my crush is a male !?"

"Just guessing... You don't have many female friends so I'm guessing it's a boy."

Hakuryuu just made a "WTF face" to Gouenji.

"Fine fine..."

"So... What kind of person is he ?"

"Well... He is a cold-hearted but kind person. He love soccer as much as I do. He cheers me up when I'm down although I'm his rival. When ever I see his face, it just gives me a harm and happy feeling. I want to be with him every second in my life. I currently finding the courage and right time to confess. I don't know if he will accept me..."

"Hmm... Let me guess... It's Tsurugi isn't it ?"

"W-Wha... H-How did y-you..."

"Well... you said that he was your rival and the only rival of yours is non other than Tsurugi Kyousuke..."

Hakuryuu facepalmed himself again for saying it out so obviously. He also blushed until his face was bright-red.

"Don't worry... I won't tell... But you should try and confess..."

"But... But... I'm scared that when he knows, he will reject and avoid me like some shounen ai books I read... I don't wanna ruin our friendship and rivalry bond..."

"Well... You don't know if you don't try ? As Tenma always says, _'Nanto ka naru sa !'_ Go for it Hakuryuu !"

"Well... O-Ok..."

"Jaa... Going now. Come down for dinner at 8 kay ?"

"Eto... Can I skip dinner tonight ? I lost my appetite..."

"Ok..."

Then he left Hakuryuu alone. Hakuryuu used a blanket to cover himself in a sitting position. He thought about the incident that happen just now. Tsurugi's words kept repeating in his mind, _'Can I know who ?'_

"Argh ! Damn that Tsurugi ! Why did he have to make me blush and humiliate myself !? And why can't I get his words out of my mind !?"

He took out his homework and started doing it. He kept thinking about the incident the whole time when he was doing homework so he didn't know if the answers he wrote are correct or wrong. He didn't care about his homework that day. All that was n his mind was the incident, Tsurugi's words and humiliation. Even after he had done all his homework, he was still thinking about the subject. He thought and thought until he felt asleep on the table.

* * *

Tsukiya: That was totally boring...

Hikari: Don't say that... She just had no ideas/inspiration to write... Darou ?

Me: Yeah == All that is on my mind now is Tsurugi who will join Faram Obius and be the captain, the NEW souls and the other scans Gomen if it's TOO, I mean VERY VERY boring I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting...

Tsukiya: Fine... I'll forgive you this time... Hmp...

Hikari: ^^" Jaa see ya next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey minna ! Sorry 4 not updating... I was LAZY as usual ==

Tsukiya: Soyotomottaze...

Hikari: Tsuki... You should not have said that...

Tsukiya: Hmp... I don't care...

Tsukiya, I'll deal with you later, now here is the 4th chappie of this ff :)

Hikari: As always, Fubukiya doesn't own Inazuma Eleven nor it's characters. She just owns her OCs.

Tsukiya: I wished I wasn't own by her...

Tsukiya... (anger rises)

Hikari: (sweatdrops) Jaa... ENJOY ^^

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 4 ~ Mysterious Behavior **

After 9 to 10 hours of beauty sleep, Hakuryuu finally woke up. He also found out that practice time is around the corner.

"Sh*t ! It's already 8. 20am ! Practice is 10 minutes away ! I can afford to be late ! I've never been late ! If I didn't then it'll look bad in my student record and resulting myself getting a long and hell scolding from my father ! Damn it ! Why did my alarm ring !? Curse you for ruining my life alarm clock !"

He quickly changed into Raimon's soccer uniform, wore his shoes and dashed off leaving Gouenji and Yuuka confused but they eventually figured it out. I forgot to mention that Hakuryuu didn't take breakfast or drink anything because he was panicking. The worse is, he forgot his WALLET ! He didn't realize it though until... Let's talk about that later !

He ran as fast as he could which resulted a lot of bumping and pushing. Everytime he bumps into someone, he could say sorry because of his mind being blank so as a result, all the innocent people gave him a dead-glare. Hakuryuu didn't care much because the only thing that was on his was how his deadly-mad dad is gonna beat him if he finds out that his son was late to soccer practice.

After a 5 to 10 minutes run, he finally reached the school. He ran to the field were the others were practicing. Shindou, who was watching the practice then saw him running towards the field. Shindou, Kirino and the other second years graduated last year. He and Kirino always went there on Saturday to watch the practice, sometimes give some advice to the juniors. That day he went alone due to Kirino has to attend a meeting related to his class project. Shindou and Kirino were in different classes at high school but they still had their lunch together and join the same club.

Hakuryuu saw Shindou staring at him with those brown/black eyes. Hakuryuu didn't care and still went towards the field. He wanted to apologize to Tenma rather than the fierce and strict ex-playmaker, Shindou Takuto. But unluckly, Shindou blocked his way before he could enter the field.

"S-Shindou..."

"Hakuryuu... Why are you late ?"

"Well..."

Hakuryuu kept thinking of a valid and good reason so he could be save. Shindou just kept glaring at him because he could smell that something was up.

"I'm waiting for an answer here... It's not like we have all day ! You still have practice !" he spilled the words out.

Hakuryuu then accidentally spilled out his crush on Tsurugi.

"I have a crush on Tsurugi and I kept thinking about the case where he asked me why I transferred here which I ran away from him... And... Did I just say that... ?" then he covers is mouth with both of his hands.

"Yes you did... Yes you did..." replied Shindou.

"Damn it !"

"Don't worry. I won't tell... And please continue..."

"Ok... Thanks... As I said, I have a crush on him. Yesterday, he asked me why did I transfer to Raimon and I tried lying but it did work then I told him the truth. But I didn't tell him that he was the reason that I transferred here. He came closer and I blushed a little, he kept asking me who was it. I couldn't hold myself so I pushed him aside and ran away... When I got home, Gouenji-san was also worried about me and I told him everything. I kept thinking about that incident, even in my dreams. I forgot to set the alarm clock to 7.45am so I woke up late... HONTO NO GOMENASAI !" he said and bowed to Shindou at the end.

"Oh, so that's why... Well... I think I can forgive you this time but no more chances you hear me ?"

"Understood !"

"Now, put your things down and start practicing. We'll have a talk about the thing after practice."

"Sure..." then he dashed of to join the others after putting his stuffs on the bench.

Through the whole practice, Hakuryuu did really concentrate because he was still thinking of the incident resulting quite a lot of complains by the other members, especially the juniors. Tsurugi was also concern of is sloppy movements.

"What's gotten into him today ? He's not acting like his usual self..." said the navy-blue haired boy to himself.

During a 15 minute break in the middle of practice, Tsurugi walked over to Hakuryuu and asked him what is wrong.

"Oi Hakuryuu..."

"H-Hai ? T-Tsurugi !" he was shocked of seeing his crush in front of him.

"What has gotten into you ? You were acting weird just now. When you did your hissatsu shoot, even said it wrongly. He said "White Hallocane" instead of "White Hurricane". Seems like I'm the only one has realised it."

"H-Huh ? R-Really ? I-I did that ? H-Haha... How careless of me... J-Jaa... Practice is resuming. Let's go." then he ran onto the field leaving the blue-haired striker in curiousity.

After 6 hours of training, it finally ended. As soon as that happen, Shindou walked pass Hakuryuu and gave him a piece of paper and said _"open it"_. Hakuryuu was curious and then he remembered what Shindou said to him before. Then he opened it.

_Meet me at the grounds behind the main building. We'll discuss it there._

_Sincerely, Shindou Takuto_

Then, Hakuryuu quickly packed his stuffs and dashed to the grounds in lightning speed. The whole team did even knew he left. After a minutes run, he was at the grounds. He saw non other than Shindou Takuto the genius playmaker waiting for him.

"Ah... There you are. Come, have a sit." he said with a gentleman-like tone.

"H-Hai... So what do want to discuss about ? I absolutely no idea..."

"Oh ? We're here to discuss about your confession."

"W-What !? My confession !?"

"Yes... Now, let the discussion begin !"

* * *

OMG... Finally done ! Gomen if it's not good or very bad or worse than u aspected... Pls forgive me if I have any grammar mistakes ;-;

Tsukiya: Lazy bump ! I told you to do it in one day's time !

Hikari: Ano... Tsuki, can you please calm down ? She already did her best to-

Tsukiya: To what !? To finish it !? Stop interrupting me Hikari !

Hikari: (shocked and let out small tears)

Tsukiya... This is my LAST and FINAL warning ! (pats Hikari)

Tsukiya: Whatever... Reviews pls ! There... HAPPY NOW ?

Not quite... I'll still will get you. Jaa... See ya next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yo ! Sorry 4 not updating HONTO NO GOMENNASAI ;-;

Oh well, onto the story then since I have nothing to say :p

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter ****5****Misunderstanding**

"Now, let the discussion begin !"

"Discussion ?"

"Well… Not actually. I just named it after discussion that's all and don't care about the name."

"Sokka."

"Saa… Hajmeru ze !"

"Ok…"

"So, you're in love with Tsurugi right ? I'm sure you would like to confess, don't ya ?"

Hakuryuu then blushed and nodded shyly.

"Well then, I'll help ya ! How about it ?"

"Hmm… Shindou-san could be an expert since he has some experience on romance and all." Hakuryuu thought and agreed to let Shindou help him.

Shindou told him to meet him at the Inazuma Town Café tomorrow morning to plan the confession. He was also going to give some tips and advices to the newbie.

On the other hand, Tsurugi was walking down town. He got out of his house to buy is brother some milk and biscuits. As he was walking, he couldn't stop thinking who was Hakuryuu's crush. Eventually, he got sad and depressed. He kept remembering Hakuryuu's words, "I transferred here because of someone…"

"Argh ! I wished I knew who it was… And I really wish it is me… Wait, did I just say that ?"

Then, he saw Hakuryuu in the café.

"Is that Hakuryuu ? Maybe I should go and say hi."

Then he walked closer and closer to the café.

"Wait… Isn't that Shindou-san ? Why his with Hakuryuu ? And… WTF THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS !"

Tsurugi saw what he didn't want to see most. He felt heart-broken and quickly ran away from the scene. He ran and ran with no destination fixed. He trusted his pair of legs to take him some place he could calm down. And so they did. He arrived at the Inazuma Town Park which is not that far from the Inazuma Grocery Store. Tsurugi walked into the park and found a bench to sit on.

"I-It seems t-that I have found m-my answer… And yeah… Hakuryuu is better off with Shindou then me… I should be happy from him."

He sat there for 15 minutes.

"Dong dong dong…" the church bell rang. Tsurugi took a look at his watch and it stated 11am.

"Sh*t ! Look at the time ! I better buy the things nii-san wants and get home quickly !"

Then he ran as fast as he could to the Inazuma Grocery Store.

"Great heavens ! Where is the milk located again ? Oh there it is !"

After Tsurugi got all the stuff he needed, he then walked to the counter to pay. He waited a few minutes and it was finally his turn.

"Total 500 yen please." the lady at the counter told him.

Then he quickly took out the amount and gave it to her.

"Ok. Thank you. Please come again."

He grabbed his things and dashed out of the store. He ran home with lightning speed.

Back to Hakuryuu and Shindou. Shindou finally finished explaining the plan to Hakuryuu after an hour.

"And that's it ! So are ya goin' with it ?"

"Well… I'm not sure. Maybe yes and maybe no."

"Oh well… It's just an idea of mine. It's ok if ya don't want to follow it ya know ?"

"Ok. Thanks Shindou-san. I'll take your advices but I'm not sure if I'll follow your idea."

"No problem and no worries. Good luck ya !"

"Sankyuu…"

"Jaa… I'm heading home. See ya on Monday."

"Ok. See ya."

A few minutes after Shindou left, Hakuryuu also decide to go home too. He walked while thinking if he should go with the idea or not.

"Hmm… Ok then, it's decided. I'm not gonna follow Shindou's plan. I'll come out with something somehow. _'Nanto ka naru sa !'_ darou ?"

He continued his journey home. About 10 to 15 minutes later, Hakuryuu arrive at his temporary home.

"Tadaima…"

"Oh Hakuryuu-kun… Okairi. Do you feel better now ?"

"Gouenji-san told you everything right ?"

"Yeah…"

"You can say I'm better than yesterday."

"That's good. Oh ya, do you want something to eat ?"

"Nah, I just ate. I'm going to my room then. If you need me, just call me."

"Ok."

Hakuryuu walked up the stairs and into his room. He laid on the bed for a few minutes.

"Hmm… I should call Tsurugi now to tell him."

Then, he took out his phone and started to type a message.

_To: Tsurugi Kyousuke_

_From: Hakuryuu_

_Hey ya bro ! Can we meet tomorrow at the Inazuma Town Park at 9am ? I have something to tell you that I can't tell through a message. I hope you'll come._

Few seconds later, Tsurugi's phone rang and vibrated. He picked up the phone and saw a notification that said "You have a new message from Hakuryuu."

"Wait what ? From Hakuryuu ?" then he opened his message box and read the message.

To: Hakuryuu

From: Tsurugi Kyousuke

Ya sure. I'll go.

Tsurugi replied. Hakuryuu soon received and read the reply. He was excited and happy. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

So how was it ?

Reviews pls ~~

BTW, I making a Christmas special so stay tune if ya wanna know za story ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Yo ! Last chappie is up ^^

ENJOY ~~

* * *

**White Lover Blue Crush**

**Chapter 6 ~ The Shocking and Happy Truth**

The next day, Tsurugi did what he had promised to. He woke up early and got ready. He made himself breakfast which consist of 2 slices of toasted bread, a friend egg, a sausage and a glass of fresh milk. After 20 minutes of enjoying the quite delicious breakfast, Tsurugi changed into a sweater and long pants 'cause the weather was quite cold that day. Then, he set foot to the outside world. It was still early, almost 45 minutes till he meets Hakuryuu at the park, so he decided to take a short stroll through town which usually takes him 25 to 30 minutes, which includes both go and back.

Meanwhile, Hakuryuu also did the same. He woke up a bit later than Tsurugi. It took him only 20 minutes to bath, dress-up, eat breakfast and wash the dishes. After that, he still had half an hour's time. He decided to buy a present for Tsurugi to surprise him and so he went out of the house and to the Inzuma Gift shop which is located not far from the park they're goin' to. Hakuryuu was so nervous until his body pours hot sweat on to the floor. He soon reached the shop and walked in. He still had 15 minutes to choose his gift and so he did. After 8 minutes, he finally got the perfect present and he walked to the counter to pay for it. After that, he walked to the park. By the time he arrived at the park, Tsurugi wasn't there yet so he sat down on a near by bench. Eventually, he felt asleep on the bench due to lag of sleep the past few days especially yesterday. He was too excited and nervous and ended up sleeping at 3am.

Not long after, Tsurugi came running to the park.

"Sh*t, I can't believe I'm late !"

After he arrived, he saw Hakuryuu on the bench sleeping.

"Eh ? He's sleeping ? I better take him to shelter."

So Tsurugi carried Hakuryuu on his back and walked to his house.

An hour or 2 later, Hakuryuu woke up and found himself in a place that he doesn't recognize. He turned his head and saw a navy-blue haired guy sleeping beside him on the chair. He was shocked that the guy was actually Tsurugi.

"Aww… He looks so cute when he's asleep."

Hakuryuu then put his out and touched Tsurugi's face which resulted him accidentally waking Tsurugi up.

"E-Eh ? Hakuryuu ? Hakuryuu !" Tsurugi shouted with happiness and hugged his friend.

"Tsu…Tsurugi… Where are we ?"

"We're at my house. You felt asleep on the bench in the park and the weather is quite cold so I thought of taking you to my house for a rest."

"Oh I see… Wait what !? I felt a sleep and you carried me here !?" Hakuryuu's face turned bright red.

"Yeah, that's true. Wait, why are you red ? Do you have a fever or something ?"

"N-No… I'm fine. Em Tsurugi, I have something to ask."

"Oh what is it ?"

" Where is the box I had with me an hour ago ?"

"Oh that, I'll go get it for you. Can you tell me what is inside ?"

"So-Sorry… It's a secret."

"Ok then. Never mind."

"Please don't look at it."

"Ok… I won't."

Hakuryuu kinda believed in Tsurugi so he didn't tail him. Tsurugi sigh a relief that Hakuryuu didn't follow him. He took out the box that he had located on the coffee table in the living room. Eventually, he opened it although Hakuryuu told him not to.

"Nani kore ? A bracelet ?" inside was a dark-blue bracelet with the word "Forever In My Heart" on it.

"Oh, there's more. A message ?" he took out the message and unopened it.

It's hard to tell ya in reality but I have to say I LOVE U. You are the greatest person I've ever met and I hope we can be together although I know that only happens in my dream. Today I'm here to confess but I don't have the guts to so I wrote this message instead. I can't tell my feelings towards you 'cause there's too much to say. The bracelet you saw is especially for you and only you. It's ok for you to not except my feeling towards you but please except that bracelet. There is nothing more I can say so I'll just end this message here.

Sincerely, Hakuryuu

"Hmm… This must be for Shindou-san. Oh well, I better go or else he'll…" he was cut of by someone.

"I'll what ? Why are you taking so long ? And what did you say was for Shindou-san ?"

"Ha-Hakuryuu !? O-Oh, it-it's not-nothing…"

"Oh really ? Then why is the box opened ?"

"That-That's because…"

"You don't have to hind it anymore. I knew you would open it. And no, that is not for Shindou-san… It's for…"

"For ? For who ?"

"For… For… IT'S FOR YOU !" Hakuryuu hid his face from Tsurugi.

"Na-Nani !? Fo-For me ?"

"Ha-Hai…"

"Bu-But yesterday, I saw you and Shindou-san holding hands in the café."

"That was just… You see, Shindou wanted to help me with my confessing, and that was one of the part he wanted me to do. But I decided to not follow his method."

"So-Sokka…"

"So… Wha-What's your reply ?"

"Huh ? You mean my feelings ?"

"Yeah… I know it won't b…" before he could continue, Hakuryuu felt something crashed agaist his lips and pushing him onto the floor.

"There, does that answer your question ?" Tsurugi broke the kiss.

"Kyou-Kyousuke… Yes ! Yes it does !" Hakuryuu hugged Tsurugi tightly.

"We're official now right ?"

"Hai !"

"Great ! Now let's go on our first date."

"Wait, now ?"

"Yeah ! Why not ?"

"Ok…"

And that's how they got together…

* * *

So how was it ? (I know... It was lousy wasn't it ? /slapsself

Anyways, REVIEWS PLS ~~


End file.
